Soap Opera
by v2point0
Summary: TF:P. Shockwave has joined the Decepticon team on Earth. First, however, he's got to solve a little problem. Shockwave/Soundwave, one-night-stand!Megatron/Shockwave


**Title**: Soap Opera  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: sexuality (nothing heavy duty, however), crack  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Transformers: Prime. Shockwave has joined the Decepticon team on Earth. First, however, he's got to solve a little problem. Shockwave/Soundwave, one-night-stand!Megatron/Shockwave  
><strong>Notes<strong>: B-day fic for beebot. She asked for something humorous with Shockwave, Soundwave and Megatron. I asked either G1 or TF:P because derp, and she didn't mind either. Went with TF:P. This fic is not serious okay thank you.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>There were many strange, enigmatic and mysterious Decepticons the Autobots always whispered amongst one another like ghost stories. The strange and the unusual, the deadly and dangerous in their silence and stealth. Very few, however, would be able to hold their own against Optimus. Save for Megatron and, perhaps, just one other. At least, someone who could present a formidable challenge.<p>

Not much was known of Shockwave. His past, what he did before the war, where he came from, any relationships he had or may have. The mono-eyed giant was nearly the same height as the Decepticon warlord, stood poised and straight. However, the width in Shockwave's shoulders added a brutish strength to his appearance, as well as the thick, metal-sheering talons on both hands and feet. Cold, calculated, blunt, Shockwave lived by logic; this was a gamble, making him dangerous in anyone's hands. He was loyal to his commander, to his comrades, _because_ logic dictated Megatron and the Decepticons' cause was the more wise and, well, logical approach to the future of their homeworld. He respected Megatron, admired him immensely, in a way someone as unemotional and sometimes questionably sentient could.

The fact Shockwave had no face, just a constantly staring, unblinking red eye... Well, it didn't help the haunted essence he carried. It was best to stay on Shockwave's good side, obey his every command (for they were always logical), because no one wanted to see what happened if they disrupted the cool, controlled order of his temperament.

The only people who knew Shockwave well enough, who could argue and knock him down a notch were practically nonexistent. There were only two-that could be named. No one bragged they could take the one-eyed Decepticon out, should he get wind of these rumors and offer to take up the poor sucker's challenge.

Megatron had been the one to find and recruit Shockwave. Knew him the best; worked alongside him on the battlefield. Shockwave was his strategist, his go to guy for advice. Where Starscream represented threat and chaos but speed and pain, Shockwave was smoother, quieter and slower. Needless to say, the two did not get along one bit. Megatron honestly didn't care if his second in command and strategist wanted to rip each others sparks out; he needed them both, and made sure nothing got too heated. It never really did, since Shockwave usually chose to ignore the Seeker's snide remarks and any threat that involved something much more harsh beyond a verbal comeback kickstarted the cowardice in Starscream and shut him up.

The second person wasn't a surprise to anyone. Soundwave was just as creepy as Shockwave. Even more so. Of course they'd connect. Often Megatron paired his strategist and communication's officer together for various missions. They never complained, never argued, spoke neat and clean and quick. As if Shockwave could telepathically respond and words were unnecessary. They were robots in the conventional sense, considered more brilliance and smarts than emotion and soul.

It was a surprise that Megatron had ordered Shockwave to remain on Cybertron before he and his small rag-tag group took to the stars. Shockwave was complacent, promised to keep things in order while he was away. If anyone could bring order and organization to this mad and chaotic planet, it would be him. After traditional and stiff farewells, Megatron and his crew boarded the _Nemesis_. As she took to the black Heavens, everyone swore that was the last time they'd see Shockwave alive. Especially after the incident with the Space Bridge and dark energon, the planet consumed by mindless, violent zombies now without guidance and direction from their cut off symbiotic leader.

So it came as a shock to everyone, Megatron included, when they received a transmission from Shockwave one morning on Earth. Not only was he alive, but he was about to come into contact with the planet's orbit.

After arrangements were made and coordinates set, Shockwave found himself standing on the derelict bridge of the old _Nemesis_. Megatron stood before him; lingering behind, Starscream (sulking), Airachnid (admiring), Knock Out (smirking), Breakdown (fretting) and a small score of looming Eradicons. Soundwave, however, stepped up to Megatron's side, the two closest to Shockwave in physical contact and more.

There was silence for a good minute or two. Shockwave studying his surroundings, letting the information of his leader's situation and the past events sink into his processors. Suddenly, his gears shifted as he lowered himself to one knee. Crossed a huge, clawed hand over his chest and bowed his head to Megatron. "My liege," he said, voice unsurprisingly calm and deep, "I apologize that I was unable to join you sooner. It took me many cycles before I was able to reach this tiny planet's minuscule galaxy. Had I arrived sooner, I might have helped spare you a few..." He paused. "... Inconveniences."

"Still so cryptic," Starscream spat. "If you're attempting to suggest I've been incompetent - "

"I do not suggest anything. That would mean I'd think you had the possibility of being at least somewhat competent, suggesting."

Starscream went to hurl himself at the one-eyed Decepticon before Megatron thrust out a hand, stopped him. "Calm yourself, Starscream," he growled warningly.

The Seeker pouted and stepped back into line. Shockwave stood straight again, the sharp, pointed antennae on the sides of his head swept back like horns. "I will serve you as I have on Cybertron. As I have many vorns, Lord Megatron," he assured. "I am at your beck and call." Starscream grumbled something along the lines of 'brown noser.' "I am yours to command."

Megatron grinned. "And for once I can honestly believe the loyalty of at least one of my men. Since so many have failed and lied in the past." His optic rolled back toward Starscream. Airachnid stiffened while Knock Out just admired his nails. The warlord stepped forward, placed a heavy hand on the one-eyed Decepticon's shoulder. "Under my command again, we are a force to be reckoned with."

Shockwave nodded. His single optic moved onto Soundwave, who had been silent, as usual. "... Yes," he murmured. There was a crack in the cool, collected tone. Even Starscream could sense it. Shockwave looked back to Megatron. "I wish, if I may, to speak to you and Soundwave privately."

Megatron cocked an optic ridge. "... It appears something is not well then," he mumbled. This did not bode well. At all. He turned and barked at the rows of subordinates, "Dismissed! Return to your duties!" With that, everyone quickly and half-clumsily shuffled off the bridge. It was empty, save Shockwave, Megatron and the lingering ghost that was Soundwave.

The two gathered together in a loose circle. "We may speak freely here," the warlord reassured. "Now what is it you wish to tell us?"

Shockwave hesitated. "... It. I... I must confess, Master, I am rather ashamed of myself. Embarrassed. For what I am about to tell and show you," he sighed. It was so unlike the one-eyed Decepticon to break under pressure. Or feel embarrassed. This was not good. Megatron and Soundwave glanced warily at one another, Shockwave reluctantly opening a small compartment along his arm.

Shockwave removed a tiny cylinder. Within, a small, flickering - "A spark?" Megatron murmured, confused.

"Yes," Shockwave replied. The glow of the tiny spark was faint. "It is essentially still in the infantile stage. However, I have placed it in stasis for some cycles now. Had I allowed it to develop, it would be within the young adolescent stage."

"Why concern over a spark?" Megatron demanded. "What value does it hold?"

Shockwave gulped. It was loud enough to cause a hitch in the audio waves playing across the communication officer's face. "... The spark. It belongs to me," he said. The Decepticon leader looked appalled. "I would have extinguished it, but... I have only interfaced with two Cybertronians in my lifetime. Within the time frame that would fit the spark's initial formation."

Megatron grumbled, optics shifting aside. "... Then. Are you implying...?"

"I do not know which one of you is the secondary benefactor."

The warlord shuttered his optics. Oh, great. "How is that possible?" he scowled. "The signatures of each unit can be easily traced with a quick scan."

"Yes; however," Shockwave continued, "I was unable to process any information regarding the second CNA contributing to its development. I spent many cycles traveling through many galaxies to find you, my Lord, with my equipment working only at minimal power." He stared down at the cylinder. "My ship was nearly torn apart when I entered this planet's atmosphere. My scanners could not detect any other energy signature beyond mine."

Megatron pinched the bridge of his nose. Well, where a nose bridge would be. Closed his optics again. "... I expected better of you, Shockwave," he groaned. The horns along Shockwave's head seemed to wilt, just a mere inch. "You complicated matters unnecessarily." They met optics again. "You should have extinguished it from the start."

Shockwave's signature rippled with disappointment. "It was my initial desire, yes, but I did not want to abort something that may serve of interest or use to you." His optic moved to Soundwave. "You as well. Logically, with the Decepticon army having hit a staggering low within the past couple of cycles, the spark may serve well as a soldier to you both."

Soundwave remained absolutely quiet. Not even a twitch. "You have a point," Megatron murmured. He took the cylinder between giant claws, held it up to the light. The spark melted into its bright shine. "I may find use for it yet. That is to say if it will awaken from its cycles long stasis." He dropped it back in Shockwave's hand.

"With your permission, I would like to run the spark through an energy signature scan. To find which of you is the secondary CNA unit."

"Yes. Give the spark to Knock Out. He'll take care of it." Megatron glanced to Soundwave. There was something cold in his signature. Not like usual; it felt like an angry ripple, a calm before the storm. He smirked and raised a hand. "I have my own duties to attend to. For now, I do not require your services, nor Soundwave's." He headed for the control panel. "I do believe you two have some catching up to do, anyway."

Shockwave made a soft 'hmm.' He looked back at Soundwave. Soundwave's expressionless face glared back.

Dammit.

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>After dropping off the spark and orders for its examination at medbay (Knock Out struggling not to laugh at the ordeal), Shockwave and Soundwave moved silently through the old, groaning ship and off to the latter's private quarters. The tension and hard strides were expected, so to the drones, they appeared their usual, foreboding selves. But as soon as they were behind closed doors, the veneer dropped.<p>

"It was only once! We were both overcharged!"

Soundwave was pacing across his room, Shockwave lingering at the door. The one-eyed Decepticon scowled. "You heard me. I will not repeat myself," he insisted. He sighed. "I will, however, explain. We had just overthrown Iacon; as you know, an orn prior to your departure. You had been on an assignment; Megatron had allowed his subordinates to celebrate. He did not initially mean to join the festivities, but it was rare to see him relax. He insisted I join him, if only to make sure no overcharged glitch decided to start trouble." His claws clicked together. "We both enjoyed a few cubes of high grade, and as I went to take him to his quarters for rest, we... Well, we were both overcharged, as I said! Half our processors were offline and our CPUs intoxicated!"

Soundwave halted from practically working a dent into the ground. Turned, stared at his comrade. "No, I did not imagine things would get so out of hand," Shockwave replied. He stepped cautiously forward. "I did not intend for any of it to happen. Nor did Lord Megatron."

Soundwave beeped. Shockwave snapped, "I am aware of how I get when in an overcharged state, yes, but I never believed it would go that far! Besides, it was never your right to tell me what and what not to do. You would have enjoyed yourself a few cubes as - " He paused as Soundwave twitched then continued in a low snarl, "Do not deny it! You and your superiority complex. I wonder what the Decepticons would think of you if they knew even just a few of things I do about you. Especially how you recharge with your thumb in - "

Soundwave stormed toward the one-eyed Decepticon. Shockwave met him half-way. "It is illogical of you to think that I would ever intend to hurt you or break our bond," he insisted. "You are being far too emotional." The silent mech threw open his arms. "Yes, I may have been the irresponsible one, but that does not give you any right to treat me like a hatchling. What has this planet done to you? You have been around Starscream too long. Infected by his scatter-brained emotions."

Soundwave lowered his arms. He turned around. Shockwave's antennae sunk back. "I apologize. That was out of line. It was completely uncalled for and illogical to compare you to Starscream." He reached out, wanted to touch his shoulder... Drew back his hand. "I calculated the chances of Lord Megatron wishing to utilize the sparkling, if it were his, in any way would be only at a rough 32%. It was my intention to destroy it, but if I knew, if there was a chance it was yours..."

The blue mech slowly turned, stared at his comrade. "Then I knew you would be most ashamed of my decision," Shockwave continued. The two stood before one another, separated by only a foot of empty space. "I know you... That you wanted to have..." He looked at his feet with his bird-like talons. "... I knew if we survived, after the war... Then we would try..." His hands reached forward, took Soundwave's and held. "I am not sure a spark in this day and age, however, would last very long. Unless," he met Soundwave's blank face, "it were in your care."

They were both quiet. Soundwave for real this time. Suddenly, audio lines cruised across his face's screen, hiked with the pitch of a familiar voice. _I am not an emotional mech. I have never felt anything akin to desire for another in my lifetime. However, as you know, that has changed. I hope you understand; I am not perfect, though logic is, for which I follow. I may make mistakes, but with this bond between us -_ A pause in Shockwave's ancient promise, and Soundwave placed a hand over his partner's chest, above the spark chamber. _- I will thrive to become all the more wiser and powerful. It is love that brought us to this, and may it bind us for eternity._

Shockwave's red optic flushed a soft pink. "... Oh, Soundwave," he whispered and threw his arms around the slightly smaller mech. Knocked and rolled him onto the giant berth. They held one another with the passion of long lost lovers, shedding mostly impossible tears over their reunion and kissed in small electric jolts between their foreheads. "I will always love you."

Soundwave beeped. It was something perverted, for Shockwave's optic appeared surprised before he sneered. He rolled out onto his back and Soundwave was quick to eject his tentacles...

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>An hour later, Shockwave, Soundwave and Megatron were called to Knock Out's office. When they arrived, the medic was reading over a datapad. Megatron sat in one of the nearby chairs. Across the room, a row of Eradicons. "May I inquire as to why you summoned an audience?" Shockwave demanded, gesturing to the drones.<p>

Knock Out glanced up from his 'pad, blinked. He chuckled. "Don't worry," he reassured, clicking his stylus on and off repeatedly, "they're offline. Mostly."

"Let us get this over with," Megatron grumbled.

Shockwave looked back at Soundwave. The blue mech nodded once and the two slowly took seats, side by side. Knock Out produced the small cylinder, the spark winking softly. He sat in his desk chair adjacent of his superiors and half-dead Eradicons. "When it comes to the nameless spark," the medic began, "Megatron..."

Shockwave reached over. He took Soundwave's hand. Soundwave squeezed it. Megatron remained calm, squinting.

Knock Out lowered the datapad. "You are _not_the second unit!"

Shockwave released a large, relieved sigh, the tension pouring out of him in a massive wave. Megatron stood. "Good," he said, half-smiling. "So then Soundwave - "

"Actually," Knock Out cleared his throat, "Soundwave isn't the father, either."

If the two had jaws, they'd drop. An exclamation point flashed on Soundwave's screen. Knock Out pointed to the screen beside him. "In fact, the second unit..." He paused, pulling up a file. The glowering face of a blue, female Autobot stared bitterly at Shockwave. "The second signature and CNA belongs to the Autobot fem', Chromia. Whereabouts and status unknown." He swept a hand over his mouth, hiding an amused smile.

Megatron glared back at his one-eyed officer. "Shockwave! An _Autobot_?"

"How, but! I can't!" Shockwave gasped. Soundwave was still in shock, unable to react. Suddenly it hit him, and Shockwave widened his optic. "Vector Sigma..." He dropped his head into his claws, massaged. "... I... I understand. Now. It. I. You see. I." He took a deep breath. "Back on Cybertron. I was at my station, monitoring any recent Autobot activity, when my radar picked up a faint, unknown energy signature in sector fifteen. My drones currently tasked with their duties, I went personally to investigate. I found a female Autobot - Chromia, as you have identified - attempting to access the mainframe using data encoded in her spark."

"_And_?"

Shockwave grumbled bitterly. "She managed to fire first, shot me in the chest. It cracked my plating open, damaged my chamber. My spark was vulnerable. However, if I were to retreat for medical attention, she would have leeched the rest of the data from the mainframe. I had no choice but to fight her." He figuratively licked his lips. "In the scuffle, she fell over; grabbed my arm and pulled me down on top of her. I... I remember our sparks crashed together; the surge was powerful, but quick. I calculated no damage or possibility of fatalities."

Knock Out raised a hand. "Are you... saying it..." He clenched his jaw. "... Just slipped in?"

"Yes."

Knock Out poorly concealed his cackles in hacking coughs.

"If I did not know you as well as I do," Megatron snapped, "I would call you a liar, a traitor and kill you on the spot."

"Believe me, Lord Megatron, I had no idea. My spark did not react beyond a small surge of energy upon contact and medics picked up no abnormalities! The spark was slow to develop; the correlation of time and its appearance did - do not match! By all means, it should have started showing signs of life an orn before the - Well, the day before the _Nemesis_ was launched," Shockwave exclaimed. He looked back to the deathly quiet Soundwave, took both his hands. "Please believe me, Soundwave. I would never - _never_ in a million vorns - especially with an _Autobot_ - !"

"Okay, drama aside," Knock Out interjected hoarsely, cleared his vocalizer. "What's important right now," he held up the cylinder, "is what you're gonna do with this little guy here. I can reboot it and it should be good to go." He gestured to the drones. "I can even provide it with a chassis. It would take time to develop motor skills, buuuuut. An extra pair of hands may be quite useful around here."

Megatron narrowed his optics. "I give permission to Knock Out to implant the spark into the drone's husk. If not, abort it," he ordered and left the room.

The medic went to speak, looked back at the couple and closed his mouth. They were silently sharing a conversation, and he pursed his lips. "Welp," Knock Out sighed and stood with a sway and rock on his heels. He dropped the cylinder between them. "Hurry and make your decision. Talk about divorce later." With that, he swaggered outside, doors hissing shut.

Shockwave groaned. "Vector Sigma, my CPU is overloaded." He rubbed at his helm. "I do not know what to do." He picked up the cylinder. "Perhaps it would be best to abort - " Soundwave's hand suddenly squeezed around his wrist. The one-eyed optic, surprised, looked back to him. Listened then bowed his head. "While I am eternally grateful you do not blame me, and understand the situation, I do not-"

Once more, Soundwave interrupted him without 'saying' a word. A moment later, coolant shimmered in Shockwave's single optic. "... You would do that? Even if it... You would love and raise it as if it were your own?" he whispered. The other mech nodded slowly. Shockwave choked on a silent sob. "S-Soundwave, I..." But he couldn't say anything; too grateful, too overwhelmed with love and admiration. He swept in and hugged his partner.

"I love you."

"..."

"I know."

"..."

"You think so?"

"..."

Shockwave stroked his chin. "Yes. It does have a lovely ring to it..."

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>The battlefield was nasty. Bodies of drones littered everywhere. Soundwave and Shockwave fought back to back, covered in their own and each others energon. They fired upon the Autobots; so few of them, yet they managed to always gain the upper-hand. It had to be the aide of those humans.<p>

"Daddy! Papa! Look, look!"

Shockwave and Soundwave ceased fire and looked down the hill. Adjustments to an Eradicon body had made it smaller, thinner, giving it a cat-like design. The femme came running their way, holding up something. "Look what I got!" she cried and held out her hand. In her palm, a single finger. "It's that ugly girl Arcee's!"

"Very good, Howlback," Shockwave said. He reached over and pet her on the head as he fired his gun, hit someone in the foot. "Now go back to cannibalizing spare parts and loaded weapons from the corpses."

Soundwave nodded and playfully nicked her on the cheek.

Howlback beamed. "'Kay 'kay!" And with that, she took off again in feline speed and agility.

Shockwave looked back at Soundwave. Despite having no mouths, they were smiling like the proudest parents in the world.

* * *

><p>END<p>

**A/N**: Howlback is an actual canon character.


End file.
